It Started With a Whisper
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: George and Grace are going through something that almost all teenagers go through. Having a rumor going around that isn't true. But, in this case, it is all lies? T for mature topics


"Hey George," Lee Jordan said clapping me on the back as he passed by me at breakfast, "Wild Friday night, eh?" I gave him a look at he smiled and walked away

"I swear," I said rolling my eyes, "that's the fifth person who said something like that to me today!" I said taking another bite of bacon. Fred shrugged and did the same. Grace Nightly took her seat next to me

"Hey guys." She said brightly, snatching a piece of bread from my plate. She fakely smiled at me as I glared at her, "What's new?"

"People keep asking George 'bout Friday night." Fred said slightly confused. Grace looked at me, I shrugged. Katie Bell and her friends walked behind us, but stopped and looked at me

"Oh, so Angelina wasn't lying." She said looking at her friend hat back at me. Then at Grace, "Well," she said smiling, "See you love birds later." She waved and skipped away with her friends.

"What the bloody hell does she mean 'love birds'?" Fred asked leaning in, "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing!" the two of us said. Ronniekins and his friends came in. I stood up, "I'm gunna go ask Ron, see if he knows anything."

"I'll go too." Fred said. We walked over to him and his friends

"Well, look who's here!" he said standing up and giving me a smug look, "Mr. Big Shot."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "What is _everybody_ talking about?"

"Grace." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Didn't you two hook up in the library?" I gaped at him with an open mouth, Fred did the same. Harry looked at us like we were crazy

"The library?" he said, "I heard they had sex in the Astronomy tower."

"All of you are wrong." Hermione said holding her hands up, "George and Grace had sex in the owlry." I pointed at her

"That ones disgusting." She shrugged in agreement, "And all of you are wrong, everyone is wrong!" another kid came up to me, I prepared myself for what he was going to say

"Hey, man, fun night in the prefects bathroom?" he laughed, walking away. I put my head in my hands and groaned

"My life is over!"

"Did you actually hook up with Grace?" Fred asked, I glared at him

"Not the point." I said, "The point is that one: there are rumors going around about me and one of my best friends and two: how did the idea that I had sex with Grace even start?"

"Well…" Hermione said quietly, "_Did_ you two have sex?"

"That's not the point!" I walked over to Grace, took her arm, and pulled her out of the Great hall

"What?" she snapped, I leaned her against the wall

"Everyone knows." She raised an eyebrow, "About… _us_… and _Friday night_." She gasped and was about to scream. I put a hand over her mouth, "Sh!"

"How'd they find out?" she hissed, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No! No! I didn't even tell Fred." She smiled and looked at the floor

"You're really committed." She pressed her fingers on her lips and then put her fingers on my lips. Seeing as we couldn't kiss in public, we tried our best. "Do you think someone saw us and didn't say anything?"

"I don't know." She opened her eyes wide and gasped, "What?"

"People are going to be talking to us about it!" she whined, shaking her hands, "Uhgggg this bloody _sucks_!" I took her hand

"I know, love, I know." I said, trying to get her to calm down, "We can do this. We've been doing this for two years. And we only have one more year left." She sighed

"Yeah but…" she said, holding my hand tighter, "We've never been in this situation before." I looked around and quickly kissed her on the forehead, "What are you doing?" she asked, "Someone could see!"

"Maybe I don't care anymore, Grace. Maybe I care about you too much to keep us a secret anymore." I leaned against the wall next to her. We kept our hands behind us, tightly intertwined, "Look, I don't think I can do this bloody song and dance for another year. You're the most important thing in my life."

"George, you know I feel the same way. But… what about what people are saying now. Think about how much worse it will be if we tell people about us." She leaned on closer, "I swear, one week ago I would have ran into the Great Hall and told every one, but… maybe when people stop making rumors, we'll tell."

"Alright." I nodded, "But… you know I love you, right?" she smiled and laughed

"I know, and you know I love you too, right?" I nodded. She brought our hands up and kissed mine, "Come on."

For the rest of the day, we acted as if there was nothing going on. And whenever someone made a comment, we acted completely clueless. But every time I looked at her, it took all my power not to run up to her and kiss her. I was just so tired of pretending she was just my friend. But the truth was, the second classes ended, we ran straight to the Room of Requirement.

"George, George, George, slow down!" she laughed as I pulled her down the stairs, holding her hand, "I'm going to trip!"

"And if you do, I'll catch you." I said turning around. She quickly kissed me and followed me to the blank wall. The door slowly formed and we ran inside.

We sat down on the small couch, with my arm around her. We curled up against each other. I watched her cheeks get red. She always got red when I kissed her nose. She was always sort of self-conscious about her nose, especially since people had fun of her the first year. Her first year at Hogwarts wasn't necessarily the best.

"George, can I ask you something?" she asked looking up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and curling up on my lap. I nodded, "Well… do you really love me enough to deal with all the hell that people could cause?"

"Absolutely." She blushed and giggled, "Why?"

"That's sweet." She said, "I just wasn't sure that you _really_ would."

"Grace, I'd do anything for you." She smiled and blushed, "And… you have a point about how right now's not the best time to tell people about us, but I would." She looked at me. Her eyes were a navy color that was like the sky at midnight. She pushed her sandy blonde hair behind her ears, "So… when this dies down, I will gladly scream it to the world

"I can't wait."

…

"I hear she's pregnant." A girl whispered to the rest of her friends at breakfast

"Really?" another one asked, "I hear she got an STD."

"I heard both." The three girls laughed, "We should just ask her."

"No!" the other two girls screamed, "You can't just go up to a girl and ask if she's pregnant of got STD's. _Especially_ a girl like Grace." I stopped walking and stood behind the girls

"So how are we going to find out?" the two girls shrugged. I ran to our spot at the table and slipped into my seat next to Grace. She and Fred looked at me with confused expressions

"What the bloody hell has gotten in to you?" they both asked at the same time. I choked while trying to catch my breath. Grace poured me a glass of Pumpkin juice. I drank it and gasped, "Tell!"

"I just heard a group of girls talking over there." I pointed to them, "And they said that Grace was pregnant and has STD's." Grace gasped and let out a small screech, "And I'm pretty sure it's clear whose child they think it is."

"Oh Merlin!" she sighed and slammed her head on the table. I quickly moved the plate away before her head hit the surface, "My life is _over_!"

"No it's not." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You just have to wait until all the rumors die down."

"George is right, Grace." Fred said, "Once this is all over, and there's a new target for rumors, it'll all be ok." She slowly sat up and smiled a sad smile at us

"Thanks, guys." She sighed, "Thank god I have the two of you." Under the table, she slipped her hand into mine. I looked at her, both of us showing no emotion

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yes you should ask Angelina to the Yule Ball." Grace said rolling her eyes

"Um… that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask… are the rumors true?" Grace cleared her throat

"Erm… Fred, do I _look_ pregnant?" he laughed and shook his head

"No. I was asking if you guys actually are together." We looked at each other, Fred gasped, "Oh Merlin, you _are_ aren't you?" we both opened our mouths to say something and Grace giggled

"Uh…yeah, but… just don't say _anything_." Fred held his hands up in defense, "'Kay, good."

"So." He said nudging up, "How long has this been going on?"

"Two years." I said, Fred's eyes widened, "Yeah, shut up."

"You know," he said looking back and fourth between us, "You guys are really cute together." Grace and I looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at him, "I always sort of thought to myself that you two should be together."

Grace asked, "Really?" Fred nodded, "And you never said anything?"

"You can't just say something like that to people." He answered shrugging, "It's just not what you do." I pressed my finger tips to my lips, and put my fingers on hers. She did the same. "See, you two are adorable."

"Shut up." We both said

…

Grace and I sat in the common room, studying for a potions test that we had the next day. We sat, pressed against each other and sharing a book. Fred came in and sat in front of us. He snatched the book out of our hands and threw it on the floor. He grabbed us and pulled us in.

"You'll never guess what I heard."

"What?" we asked at the same time

"I just heard that you two did it in Dumbledore's office." We widened our eyes and looked at each other, "_On his desk_." Grace leaned on me

"No! What is going on?"

"It's ok, we can do this."

**So I realize that in this case the rumors were slightly true, but not all of it.**


End file.
